


Getting Fucked Kinda Guy

by d_septicity



Category: supermega
Genre: Biting, Cannibal!AU, M/M, bottom!Ryan, idk what else to add, lots of grinding, not really it's just part of it, top!matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 19:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11042613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_septicity/pseuds/d_septicity
Summary: Matt likes to bite during intercourse and Ryan gets a hard on from it





	Getting Fucked Kinda Guy

**Author's Note:**

> It's fairly short. It's old too so I'm not gonna continue it.

The door swung open, the two boys attacking each other's lips hungrily. Matt trying to bite Ryans lip but the older man refuses.  
Ryan hits the edge of the table and groans, making Matt moan from the vibration in his mouth from Ryan.  
"Fuck, wait, Matt wait!" Ryan pushes off Matt lightly, leaning against the table and catching his breath. Matt whines and bites his lip, folding his arms against his chest.  
"Dude, calm down. I didn't know your dick was that excited." He wipes the saliva off his lip, looking down at his palm and inspecting the saliva.  
Ryan glanced up at Matt, who's face was flushed with a light shade of pink. The youngling was frowning down at him, chewing the inside of his cheek. Ryan scoffs and smiles.  
"It's been a week without you here, Ryan. I missed you and my fingers weren't enough." He smirks, getting closer to Ryan, pressing his body against him.  
He sighs as he feels Matts hand against his crotch.  
Matt leans into Ryan's ear and bites his earlobe, hard. Ryan winces and grips onto Matts shoulder, trying to push him off, but goes limb. Matt let's go and licks the small bubble of blood that was pouring out.  
Ryan moans, sending a shiver through Matts spine. He quickly tackles Ryan on top of the table, smiling down at him with lustful eyes.  
"Tonight I wreck your ass, Magee."  
Ryan giggled. "Wow, ok, try your best. I'm more of a 'fucker' than a" he hesitates for a moment, "Than a 'getting fucked' kinda guy." Matt gives him a questioning look and laughs. "Ok, Ryan. I'll try my best to make you become a 'getting fucked' kinda guy."  
Matt goes for Ryans lips, it felt gentle and soft. The two came accustom to each other's movements and were in a rhythm. Ryan slid his arms around Matts neck and pulled on the hem of his shirt, indicating to the younger lad to take it off.  
Matt notices and disconnects from the others lips, pulls off his shirt, throws it behind his shoulder and goes back to kissing Ryan.  
Ryan felt Matts knee against his crotch, slowly rubbing his growing erection. The friction between fabric against fabric made it even hotter down there. Matt replaced his knee with his hand, lightly squeezing the older mans dick. Ryan moans from this sudden feeling and quickly covers his mouth.  
Matt kisses against the older mans neck, slowly going down to his collar bone, then over to his shoulder. He bites it, trying to create a mark through Ryans shirt, eyes closed in concentration.  
"Should I take it off?" Ryan interrupts. Matt opens his eyes and hesitates, mouth still on the shoulder. He pulls his mouth away. "That sounds like a good idea."  
"It is, or else you'll ruin my shirt, you idiot." Matt sighs and backs off a bit, letting Ryan take off his shirt.  
The older boy settles back in his previous position. "You may continue-fuck!"  
His sentence got cut off from Matt biting into his shoulder, teeth sinking into his skin. It stung and burned him as if he was getting eaten alive. Ryan held onto Matts arms, tightening his grip harder every time Matts' teeth sink deeper.  
The blonde boy finally let go, a faint shade of red on the corners of his mouth, a thin line of blood rolling off and going under his chin. He licked his lips and smirked down at Ryan, panting from that couple of minutes of intense biting.  
Ryan's shoulder had become a deep shade of red and had Matts' leftover teeth marks, blood slowly coming out. "Fucking hell, Matt. How sharp are your teeth?" Ryan whined, looking at the damage done.  
"Pretty sharp if your blood came out." Ryan glanced up at him and frowned.  
"You know this is gonna be like this for a week or so, right?" Matt nodded and smiled with glee, as if he was happy with it. Ryan sighed and lied back down, covering his face with his hands.  
Matt goes closer to the older mans face and takes his hands, slowly taking them off his face.  
Matt was now on top of Ryan, ass against Ryan's thighs and his dick against the other dick. Not full skin contact, but still. The younger boy moved his hips forward against the other, making Ryan groan.  
"Wanna jerk me off, Ryney?" Matt said, smirking at Ryan.  
"How? Both our pants are off-" Matt cut him off with a finger to his lips, shushing him. Ryan tries to keep talking but Matt kept on shushing him. "You fuckin' idiot, we can do it like this.."  
Matt moves his hips deeper against Ryans crotch, slowly moving back and forth. This made Ryan gasp and tilt his head back, it was painfully slow for him, especially because his shorts were thin he felt he would come in any second.  
"Ooh yeah, that feels nice, don't you agree, Ryney?" Matt smiled, his teeth bared. Ryan knew that smile. It was the kind that Matt would do if he knew what Ryan liked or hated.  
Ryan huffed out some air from his mouth, his face was burning from all of this embarrassment he's feeling.

They fucked for two hours and Ryan got a lot of bite marks.


End file.
